


A God on his Knees

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Post Dawn, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Throne Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Gladio has some fun and ‘tortures’ his fiancé while he rests on the throne.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	A God on his Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentScreamXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/gifts).



> Gift fic for my good friend ❤️ Hope you enjoy it hun!

“Hey specs, keep my seat warm for me.” Noct jokes as he walks out of the throne room. He had brought the light back six months prior, Ignis’ efforts to thwart the prophecy were successful to keep Noct alive. Normally, he would refuse any offer to sit on the throne, but he had been helping run the country since Noct almost refused to be King after the dawn - so they had agreed to do it together. Ignis refused to take a title, his belief that a blind man couldn’t rule a nation forcing his hand. So he sat down, sighing as his fatigue hit him like a slap to the face. 

He hears a door creak open, followed by footsteps approaching the steps that rise up to the throne on both sides. “Iggy, you’re not usually sitting there, ya normally complain about it and stalk off instead.” Gladio teases him.

“Gladio, you’re a sight for sore eyes” he retorts, his blindness being very obvious and giving him plenty of new jokes to use at will. He could hear a low chuckle as his lover climbs the stairs, his footsteps getting louder with each step. 

“Sore eyes? You’re blind, you idiot.” Gladio laughs as he reaches the throne. 

“Am I really? I hadn’t noticed”

Rolling his eyes, Gladio leans in for a kiss, capturing Ignis’ lips as they part in invitation. He deepens the kiss with his tongue, eliciting a moan from Ignis that causes heat to pool in his stomach, his arousal pressing against the leather of his kingsglaive fatigues. Gently pulling away, he complains at his fiancé “You’re working too hard again,'' as he presses a hand on Iggy’s scarred face, the small scars a reminder of when he had been a complete fool and nearly got himself killed by the cursed ring. 

“I have an important job.” 

“Riiiight. Then let me help you relax now.” Gladio says huskily, a glint in his eyes that Ignis knows means trouble. 

“Stay exactly where you are, I need to do a quick taste test.”

Gladio gets on both knees, the metal buckles in his kingsglaive boots clicking against the marble floor. His hands deftly work to undo Ignis’ belt buckle, quickly followed by the button and zip on his trousers. He looks up to see Ignis looking back through half lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted and watching Gladio’s movements hungrily. 

“Hurry up or I’ll pleasure myself” Ignis threatens. 

Gladio simply smirks, “you try it, and I’m tying you up” he promises, pulling apart the open zip and freeing Ignis’ erection, who gasps softly as the frigid air hits his exposed flesh, the chill on the head sending pleasure through his abdomen and making his breath jagged. 

Gladio leans forward, enveloping Ignis’ cock with his lips. The soft moan he gets only serves to make his own trousers grow unbearably tighter. He brings one hand to wrap around the base of his shaft and uses his other hand to hold Ignis’ toned thigh. He bobs his head up and down for a minute, pulling his mouth off slowly to lick the underside of his fiancés cock, before returning to take his entire length in one movement. 

Ignis is panting, his breath coming hard and fast where he’s held on the throne by strong hands. Gladio’s lips are forcing him to his limit, pleasure clouding his mind and pooling warmth low in his stomach. “Fuck”

Lifting his head enough to be able to speak, Gladio mutters “don’t even think about coming yet, I’m not finished” deep-throating Ignis immediately afterwards and earning a throaty moan. The torture continues for what feels like an age, Ignis moaning and gasping while still under Gladio’s thrall. 

“Can’t...stop...it” Ignis whispers breathlessly. He was writhing against the cold, stone throne, his back pressed hard against the marble behind him and head lolled to the side, looking down at Gladio. His vision was cloudy, as if he was trying to observe the motions of Gladio going down on him through a fog - his lust filled eyes refusing to focus. 

Gladio pulls back slightly, so that only the head of Ignis’ cock was still in his mouth, he wraps one hand back around his shaft tightly, pumping in time with his mouth. Three pumps is all it takes to finish Ignis off, the thick, warm liquid hitting the back of his mouth quickly - luckily for him, he didn’t have a gag reflex, so he swallows the come happily until he felt no more filling his mouth. Confident he had drained his fiancé in more than one way, he pulls back, releasing his cock and grinning like a cat who just got the cream. 

“You...are...a devil and I love you for it” Ignis confesses, tidying himself and doing his trousers back up before trying to stand. His legs refuse to work and he stumbles, Gladio’s strong arms catching him. “I’ve blown you into ruin there, haven’t I?” he chuckles, thoroughly pleased with himself. 

Ignis swats his arm playfully, “I will return the favour...later” he promises, the couple walking out of the throne room slowly, arms linked.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @_shell_fire


End file.
